(Field of the Invention)
The present invention relates to an electric brake device that may be applied to a vehicle such as various types of automotive vehicles and relates, in particular, to control thereof
(Description of Related Art)
In the technical field of conventional electric brake devices, an electric linear actuator using planetary rollers has been proposed (Patent Document 1). An electric brake using a linear motion mechanism, an electric motor and a speed reducer or reduction gear has also been proposed (Patent Document 2). Further, techniques have been proposed in which switching from one control gain to another takes place between contact state and non-contact state of a friction pad of an electric brake (Patent Document 3).